Sano Bleeding
by LittleBit9
Summary: Sano is hurt trying to protect Megum what is going on...


Chapter One

Sano touched his face blood covered his hand. He could not ball his hand into a fist or stand. He did not have the energy to even wipe the blood off his face. Blood slithered down blocking his eyesight. Pain lingered in every part of his body. _'Is this what it felt like Captain, when they shot you and left you to bleed'._ The bullet wound in his knee bleed the worst out of all his assorted injuries. _'They pulled guns on me, weak idiots. You shoot me. Dumped me over a bridge in the rain.' _ The last thing Sano thought of was Megumi's face. _I never told…_

Kenshin and Kaoru sat on the porch of the dojo. Sano had left hours ago and not returned. Kenshin feared for his friend's safety. Kenshin wished he had agreed to stay at the dojo. But Sano had not been worried about the threats. They were nothing new to him. Notes that threaten him followed him it was part of his passed. As a fighter for hirer he had made many enemies.

'I'll come back later tonight when it is safe. I just have some business to take care of…Kenshin stay here if you know what I mean. This is not something you can save me from. You could make it worse if you help. They don't just come after you they come after everyone you care about. It's better if I just stay away for right now. I'll come back around tonight. Kaoru thank you for offering arrangements for me here.'

Kaoru looked at Kenshin she was worried to. Something was seriously wrong. Sano never thanked her for anything. He ate her food and complained. What was really going on? Sano was hiding something from her.

Kenshin had given Sano his chance to be alone. But it was becoming apparent that something had happened. Kenshin stood picking up his sword and placing it on his belt.

Kaoru asked, "Are you going to find Sano…?" Kenshin nodded starting to walk into the night. He turned to Kaoru and stated " You should go get Miss Megumi this may be bad. From what Sano told me about this men, he could be hurt badly." Kaoru ran out into the night toward Megumi's house. Hold on Sano…

It took Kenshin a few hours to peace together the facts. Sano's business had been to gamble with his friends. According to what they said men with guns had taken Sano away. They were headed toward the woods. But the men were not much help. The gun fighters had hit them over the head. The three friends agreed to help Kenshin look for Sano. But even with their help it seemed as if he had disappeared. It was sunrise when Kenshin saw the blood on the beach. As he walked closer he saw Sano's shirt with bad on the back. It was covered in blood there was not a single white spot on it. Kenshin walked closer to the bank and saw a shape under the bridge. On the small bank lay the limp form of his friend. Kenshin swam across the deep river and rushed to his friend's side. Please Sano be alive I should never have let you leave alone. Kenshin saw that his friend was breathing barely but he was breathing. "Sano, I know you can't hear me. But we'll take care of you. Just hold on and fight. Can you hear me Sano." Sano opened his eyes tears slide down his dirty face.

"…Me…gu…mi! I…li…ed…" Sano started to chough blood dripped out of his mouth. Kenshin held his friend's head to the side. He slowly lifted his friend from the ground. Sano was cold to the touch. "I have to bring you across the river it's the only way to the bank. Just relax and left me get us across." Kenshin instructed Sano grow limp in his arms having passed out once again. Kenshin waded into the water holding Sano head up with one arm. He slowly swam backwards the bank with one arm holding Sano's head above the water. When he reached the shore Sano's gambling buddies helped lift Sano's limp form out of the freezing water. Kenshin still holding Sano's limp form, instructed one of the other men to lift Sano's legs. When Lee lifted Sano's friends legs he cried out. Kenshin saw blood fall from Sano's knee. He told Lee to put Sano down slowly. Kenshin tore off his sleeve and raped it around the knee. Kenshin than told Lee to gentle lift Sano without touching his shoulder. Kenshin lifted his legs carefully avoiding causing him pain.

"Sano" Yahiko, Kaoru and Megumi said in unison. Megumi rushed over and told the men to lie him on the table. After she told Kaoru to cover it with a blanket. Sano was covered in blood and soaked to the bone. She told Kenshin to change into dry clothing before he got sick.

"Go and get Soki, Kaoru. Don't look at me like that it is to disinfect the wounds. Alcohol works best. Hurry, before he wakes up it will be more painful if he is awake!" Kenshin saw that she was crying she brushed her tears away and tied back her hair.

" Yahiko, go and get ice we need to brake this fever. Now! We can not wait hurry."

"Kenshin, I need you to undress him and get him into dry clothing." Kenshin nodded and watched as the others left the room.

Megumi waited outside the room it seemed to take forever. But finally Kenshin shouted that he was done and that she could come in. She took the alcohol from Kaoru and poured it into a bowl. She wet her hands in it and wet a soaked a cloth. She looked him over and saw he had been shot twice. He was pale and cold to the touch. But he had a high fever and was sweating. She took the ice from Yahiko and told Kenshin to rap it in cloth and hold it on Sano's head. When she had almost finished cleaning the wounds and dressing them when she saw his eyes open.

"Me..gu…mi" She glared at him but there were tears in her eyes. "I …tried…to…"

"Tried to do what Sano?" Her face had softened and she moved down to his knee. She had hoped he would sleep through the treatment of this wound. It was going to be painful she had to take the bullet out of his knee. She treated the less critical wounds frist with the help of Kenshin. But his knee needed to stop bleeding before she treated it. If she did it to soon he could lose too much blood. But if she treated it to late he would never walk again.

"Stop…it…" He started to chough and she rushed over to place a cloth over his mouth. More blood, she knew there was internal bleeding. They would be lucky if he made it through the night. Even than he would still be in critical shape and could still die.

"They… were…going…hurt…you…I …had to try. Said I was the one who killed their father. So, I should lose something…someone…saw you treating my hand…thought…you would be a good target.. I had to fight…just wanted to tell you. I did not mean to mess up my hand again. Ma.." Sano raised a shaking hand in front of his face. "See, I messed it up again…" He smiled at her trying to lighten the mood. But the hand only made her want to cry. He could barley lift it and he seemed to use up all his energy just to smile. Kenshin walked forward and placed a wet cloth on Sano's forehead.

"Sano try to sleep, Kenshin can you hold him down. Gently so he is not in more pain than he has to be. Sit behind him and facing the wall. Take your right arm and place it around his chest with your hand holding his shoulder. Place your left around his stomach and hold his side. Sano, I need you to stay relaxed " Kenshin did as Megumi told him to, Sano leaned on Kenshin winching. Megumi poured alcohol onto his knee Sano started to shake uncontrollably. He never screamed or cried out during the operation. Kenshin felt his friend's hand holding onto his arm. Kenshin heard the bones in his friend's hand crake. Kenshin grab hold of Sano's wrist and held his hand still gently.

"Ken…, tha…nks" Sano was in so much pain that he could not finish the sentence.

"I know this is what friends do for one another. We take care of each other…" Kenshin felt Sano's body relax he had finally passed out. Just as Megumi had finished closing his wounded knee. Kenshin slowly pick up his friend and moved him on to the floor. Megumi was sitting at the head of the mat with her legs crossed leaning against the wall. She placed Sano's head in her lap and placed a wet cloth on his forehead. They took turns taking care of their friend. But it was Megumi who stayed with him every night. As he shock with fever and cried out.

"Dr. Genzai said he was hurt really bad. That he might not wake up… Is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know Yahiko, there is nothing else we can do. He is moving and active. So, it seems that is a good sign. We will have to wait. Until he wakes up we will not know what the damage internally is."

Chapter 2

Kenshin sat by Sano's side looking out into the morning sky. The others had gone to eat trying to cheer up Megumi. She had not eaten in the three days or slept for a whole night. Kenshin had agreed to stay behind well the others when to the Ocabota. Sano had not woken up and kept coughing up blood. His fever had not broken it had gotten worse over the last three days. Nothing seemed to help him all they could do was wait. Dr. Gensi told the others that Sano's fate was in his hands. His body would have to be strong enough to fight off the sickness. Kenshin heard Sano coughing and leaning over to help his friend.

Sano's eyes opened slowly and took in his surroundings. Then he felt like he could not breath. He stared to cough and could not stop himself. Blood came out of his mouth and he felt a hand holding a cloth over his face. He grabbed the wrist and tried to push it away. But it held the cloth gently to his mouth. Sano looked into his friend's eyes and released his grip. Letting Kenshin take care of him, he hated feeling this weak. But he had no chose but to trust his friends. After the burning in his chest stopped he found he could breath. The coughing stopped and Kenshin removed the cloth. Sano tried to sit up and fell back the effort having taken all his energy.

Kenshin asked, "Do you want something to eat and drink?" Sano nodded unsure if he could even swallow. Kenshin helped him sit up leaning against a wall. His knee felt as if it were on fire and pain from his leg shot to every part of his body. His right hand was wrapped in bandages and he could not hold anything in his hands. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, Kenshin had to hold the cup of tea well Sano drank. He drake some soup broth that Kenshin made. After eating Sano felt his strength leave him. He rolled over on his side to face the wall. Kenshin hated to see his friend this weak. Sano was a skilled warrior but he seemed like a child in his weakened state.

Magumi and Kaoru knelt on the floor to eat their beef stow "Gyunabe". They sat with Yahiko who for the first time ever was totally quiet. He seemed deep in thought about the events of the last week. He was scared for his friend's life. Sano might be a big loner who borrowed money and never returned it. He was a gambler and always seemed to make choices before thinking them through. He was a big brother that Yahiko never wanted. He was a great many things.

But it seemed that when it came down to it. He was a part of their family "Kenshin's group", as Yahiko had named it. They were all so worried that Sano was going to continue to get worse. He had a high fever and had been having horrible nightmares. Crying out in the middle of the night names none of them knew. Magumi thought of the tears that had slide down Sano's face. What kind of dreams caused him to be so tormented?

Tae-san came over and spoke softly, " Your food is on the house. How is Sano-San?"

Magumi felt her eyes start to burn once again. She feared that she would lose herself and cry in front of strangers.

Kaoru answered Tae, "Sano, is not doing much better. But he is bull headed he will pull through." Kaoru smiled sadly at Tae and feared that she might be wrong.

Tae pulled out a small container from behind her back. "This is some stow for your dinner tonight. I thought that you might not want to cook. It is the only thing I could think to do to help. Please bring Sano around for a free meal when he is well." Kaoru nodded and the small group rose to leave.

Sano had never felt a pain like this before. It felt like it was never going to end. He longed for death if it would only end the pain. Kenshin had tried to leave to get Megumi but Sano had held on to his wrist. Begging him not to leave him alone. Kenshin know to others would be back soon. But he was really worried about his friend.

The attack had happened so fast that if Kenshin had been only a room away the blast would have killed them both. Megumi's small rented room was completely destroyed. Kenshin pulled Sano to his feet and half dragged him out of the fire. Who would bomb a doctor's home? Three masked men attacked two men with guns where on the roof of another house. Kenshin knew he could not fight these men and with Sano in his arms.

Sano stood straight using all his strength to stand. He knew that Kenshin would be weight down by having to protect him. It seemed that more and more fighters came every moment. It was there where twenty men against Kenshin and Sano. Sano was pushed to the ground as a bullet when through the wall behind where his head had been. Sano cried out in pain as his leg hit the ground. He rolled over onto his back trying to catch his breath. Kenshin ran to his side and pulled him to his feet. Sano started coughed and his heart started to race. He felt weak unable to move. Kenshin half carried and dragged his friend until they where away from the fire. The men did not follow it had to be a trap. Kenshin was running into a trap. Sano's leg clasped under his weight and he forced Kenshin to stop.

"I…can't move my leg Kenshin. You should get out of here before they come back. You're bleeding! Kenshin your arm did you get shot." Sano pulled Kenshin down closer into a sitting position. Kenshin smiled in his shy way hating to make his friend worry. "It's just a flesh wound I've had worse. I am not going to leave you here Sano."

Chapter Three

The police arrived and the masked men disappeared after a large police force arrived. Kenshin spoke to the police and told them what had taken place. It seemed as through everything were going to be all right for the time being. A fat man who seemed to believe he was involved in the fire questioned Sano.

"So, you did not have any involvement with those bandits? How did you get those injures? Did you get into a fight with someone? I know you type your street scum. Worthless, lazy scum that should be erased from this plant. " He pulled Sano to his feet grapping a hold of his Jacket. "Come on you street punk you know this fire was your fault. Did you set the fire and shot your friend? There was a fight here last week that killed some of our men. Little punk the one man who lived described seeing you. We have been looking for you for days. How nice of you to light our path." Sano glared at the man his eyes burning with anger.

Kenshin was being questioned in another part of the building. But he heard the cry of pain from across the building. The young man who was questioning him raced out the door. Followed by Kenshin who arrived first to the scene. Sano was lying limply on the ground with a large gash on the side of his head. The fat officer lay on the ground his arm at an abnormal angle. His teeth lay on the floor and he was in a ball.

Kenshin ran to Sano's side pulling his friend off the ground. He lifted him onto his shoulder and glared at the officers. He simply stated for them to move and they parted a way for him to leave. When their commanding officer came in and glared at them.

"You will let these men leave and that officer will be placed in a cell."

Magumi ran to the police office to find out that they had missed Kenshin and Sano. Sano had broken an officers nose and knock out most of his teeth. The story she gathered was that the officer would not get out of his face. So, Sano had taken steps to get him out. But she gathered that an officer had hit him with the butt of his riffle.

Magumi went to the dojo and found Kenshin knelling over Sano. Sano was leaning against a wall holding an wet cloth to his face. He seemed lost deep in thought as Kenshin handed him a bowl of broth. His hand shock when he took the bowl. And Kenshin took it from him and placed it on the floor. Megumi ran to Sano almost pushing Kenshin out of the way. She fell to her knees in front of him. She cupped his cheek and pulled his face to look her in the eye. His eyes closed and he pulled away from her.


End file.
